List of original series and programs broadcast by Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network Original Series Animated Series Live Action Series Cartoon Network Co-Productions European Co-Productions Current Programming This is a list of current shows on Cartoon Network, along with the rating for the show and the year the show premiered on Cartoon Network. (HD) denotes shows broadcasting in HD on Cartoon Network HD and not stretched to fit the 16x9 aspect ratio. Shows with a * at the end are currently premiering new episodes. {C Original animated series * Adventure Time (TV-PG) (April 5, 2010–present) * * Regular Show (TV-PG) (September 6, 2010–present) * * The Amazing World of Gumball (TV-Y7-FV) (May 3, 2011-present) Original live-action series * Level Up (TV-PG-V) (January 24, 2012 – present) Acquired animated programs * Johnny Test (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) (January 7, 2008 – present) * MAD (TV-PG) (September 6, 2010 – present) * Young Justice (TV-PG) (January 7, 2011 – present) * * The Looney Tunes Show (TV-PG) (May 3, 2011 – present) * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (TV-Y7-FV) (July 16, 2011 – present) * ThunderCats (TV-PG-V) (July 29, 2011 – present) * * Beyblade: Metal Masters (TV-Y7-FV) (August 20, 2011 – present) * * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (TV-Y7-FV) (January 11, 2012 – present) * Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies (TV-Y7-FV) (February 18, 2012 – present) * * Green Lantern: The Animated Series (TV-PG-V) (March 3, 2012 – present) * Programming blocks * Adult Swim (September 2, 2001 – present) * DC Nation (March 3, 2012 – present) * Cartoon Planet (1996 – March 31, 2000; March 30, 2012 – present) * Toonami (March 17, 1997 - September 20, 2008; May 26, 2012 - present) Reruns of ended Cartoon Network original series * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (TV-Y7-FV) (April 23, 2010 – present) * Ben 10 (TV-Y7-FV) (December 27, 2005 – December 3, 2010; June 5, 2012 - present) Reruns of ended Acquired programs * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (TV-Y7) (2002 - 2005; September 8, 2009 – May 9, 2012; June 4, 2012 - present) * Beyblade: Metal Fusion (TV-Y7-FV) (June 26, 2010 – present) * Pokémon: Black & White (TV-Y7-FV) (February 12, 2011 – present) * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (TV-Y7-FV) (March 5, 2011 – present) * Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' (TV-G) (October 1, 1992 – October 3, 2004; November 15 – December 18, 2009; March 14, 2011 – present) * Tom and Jerry Tales (TV-Y7) (November 21, 2011 – present) * Total Drama Island (June 5 – December 18, 2008; November 8, 2010 – March 4, 2011; May 21, 2012 - present) (TV-PG-D) Shows on Hiatus * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV-PG-V) (October 3, 2008 – present) * The Garfield Show (TV-Y7) (November 2, 2009 – present) * Generator Rex (TV-PG-V) (April 23, 2010 – present) * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV-Y7-FV) (July 12, 2010 – present) * The Problem Solverz (TV-PG) (April 4, 2011 – present) Returns in Fall 2012 * Sidekick (TV-Y7-FV) (June 13, 2011 – present) * Almost Naked Animals (TV-Y7-FV) (June 13, 2011 – present) * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (TV-PG) (August 1, 2011 – present) Upcoming Programming Original Animated Series * Ben 10: Omniverse (TV-Y7-F) September 22, 2012) * I Heart Tuesdays (TBA 2012) Original live action series *Nick Cannon's Ncredible (Fall 2012) *Team Toon (Fall 2012) Original Specials *Cartoon Network's 20th Anniversary Special (TV-PG) (October 2012) Non-Original Animated Series * Dragons: Ridres of Berk (TV-PG-V) (September 4 2012) allnewswire.com How to Train Your Dragon TV Series Coming to Cartoon Network * Beywheelz: Powered by Beyblade (August 11, 2012) * Scan2Go (September 1, 2012) * Beware the Batman (TBA 2013) * Teen Titans Go! (TBA 2013) * The Tom and Jerry Show (TBA 2013) * Untitled Lego Project (TV-PG) (TBA 2013) * Grojband (TBA 2013) Former Programming Parenthesis after the title are the shows' original run dates on the channel. The shows listed here are either series that do not fit into the categories above or series that air/aired on Cartoon Network in only a few countries. Shows with pound signs (#) beside them are on Boomerang, and shows with an asterisk (*) beside them are blocks. Original animated series * The Moxy Show (TV-Y7) (December 5, 1993 – April 1, 2000)# * Space Ghost Coast to Coast (TV-PG) (April 15, 1994 – May 31, 2008)# * What a Cartoon! Show (TV-Y7) (February 20, 1995 – November 28, 1997) * Dexter's Laboratory (TV-G) (April 28, 1996 – April 10, 2006; November 8, 2010 – March 4, 2011)# * * Johnny Bravo (TV-Y7) (July 7, 1997 – April 10, 2006; November 10 – December 11, 2009)# * * Cow and Chicken (TV-Y7) (July 15, 1997 – June 23, 2004)# * * I Am Weasel (TV-Y7) (July 15, 1997 - April 2006)# * * The Powerpuff Girls (TV-Y7-FV) (November 18, 1998 – April 10, 2006; December 6, 2010 – February 18, 2011)# * * Ed, Edd n Eddy (TV-Y7) (January 4, 1999 – May 9, 2012) * * Mike, Lu & Og (TV-G) (November 12, 1999 – June 14, 2004)# * Courage the Cowardly Dog (TV-Y7) (November 12, 1999 – November 18, 2011) * * Sheep in the Big City (TV-Y7) (November 4, 2000 – 2004) * Time Squad (TV-Y7) (June 8, 2001 – August 12, 2005) * Samurai Jack (TV-Y7-FV) (August 10, 2001 – September 25, 2004)# * Grim and Evil (TV-Y7-FV) (August 24, 2001 – 2003) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (TV-Y7-FV) (August 24, 2001 – May 11, 2011)# * * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (TV-Y7) (June 25, 2002 – August 12, 2005) * Codename: Kids Next Door (TV-Y7) (December 6, 2002 – January 21, 2008; February 1, 2010 – present)#* * Evil Con Carne (TV-Y7-FV) (July 11, 2003 – 2007) * * Star Wars: Clone Wars (TV-Y7-FV) (November 7, 2003 – March 25, 2005) * Megas XLR (TV-Y7-FV) (May 1, 2004 – Spring/Summer 2006) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (TV-Y7) (August 13, 2004 – May 3, 2009)# * * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (TV-Y7) (November 19, 2004 – December 22, 2006) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (TV-Y7-FV) (May 30, 2005 – April 9, 2007) * Camp Lazlo (TV-Y7) (July 8, 2005 – November 4, 2010; January 2, 2012 – June 1, 2012) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (TV-Y7) (December 26, 2005 – November 27, 2008; February 1 – November 5, 2010) * * Squirrel Boy (TV-Y7) (May 27, 2006 – June 28, 2008) * Class of 3000 (TV-Y7) (November 3, 2006 – May 25, 2008) * Out of Jimmy's Head (TV-Y7-FV) (September 14, 2007 – May 29, 2008) * Chowder (TV-Y7-FV) (November 2, 2007 – February 16, 2012) * * Transformers: Animated (TV-Y7-FV) (December 26, 2007 – May 23, 2009) * Ben 10: Alien Force (TV-Y7-FV) (April 18, 2008 – June 1, 2012) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (TV-Y7-FV) (June 5, 2008 – December 17, 2010) * * The Secret Saturdays (TV-Y7-FV) (October 4, 2008 – January 30, 2010)# * Sym-Bionic Titan (TV-PG-V) (September 17, 2010 – April 9, 2011) * Robotomy (TV-PG-V) (October 25, 2010 – January 24, 2011) Original live-action series * Bobb'e Says (2009) (TV-PG) * BrainRush (2009) (TV-G) * The Othersiders (2009) (TV-PG) * Survive This (2009) (TV-PG) Reruns of shows owned by Turner Entertainment and Warner Bros. * 2 Stupid Dogs (September 5, 1993 – April 2003; July 5 – September 23, 2011) (TV-Y7)# * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1994–2005) (TV-Y7)# * Acme Hour (October 1, 1992–2003) (TV-Y7)# * The Addams Family (1973) (TV-G) (1995–2005)# * The Addams Family (1992) (TV-Y7) (1997–2000) * The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1993–1999) (TV-G) * The Adventures of Gulliver (October 1, 1992–March 31, 2000) (TV-Y)# * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (December 21, 1996 – 1998) (TV-Y7) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1993–2001) (TV-Y)# * The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (October 1, 1992–July 4, 2004) (TV-G)# * Animaniacs (TV-G) (1997–2009, 2010) * Aquaman (TV-G) (1994 – March 31, 2000) * Arabian Knights (TV-G) (October 1, 1992–March 31, 2000)# * Astro Boy (1963) (TV-Y7-FV) (2007–2008) * Atom Ant (TV-G) (October 1, 1992 – Summer 2004) (TV-G)# * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (October 1, 1992–March 31, 2000) (TV-G) * The Banana Splits (October 1, 1992–March 31, 2000) (TV-Y)# * Barney Bear (October 1, 1992–2003) (TV-G)# * Batfink (1993–1997) (TV-G)# * Batman Beyond (October 1, 2001–August 1, 2002) (TV-Y7-FV) (now on The Hub) * Batman: The Animated Series (1997–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) (now on The Hub) * The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997–2001) (TV-Y7-FV) * Battle of the Planets (1995 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Beetlejuice (1997–2008) (TV-Y7)# * Betty Boop (October 1, 1992–1998) (TV-G) * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (1993–2000) (TV-G) * Biskitts (1993–1999) (TV-G) * Blinky Bill (1995–1998) * The Bob Clampett Show (2000–2002) (TV-G) * The Brady Kids (1995–1999) * The Bugs Bunny Show (October 1, 1992–2007) (TV-G) * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars (September 11, 1999-December 25, 1999) (TV-Y7) * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids (1992–1997)# * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1993–2005) (TV-Y7)# * Capitol Critters (1993–1998) (TV-G)# * Cartoon Planet (1996–March 31, 2000) * Casper and Friends (October 1, 1992–2006) (TV-G) * Casper and the Angels (October 1, 1992–1998) (TV-G)# * Cattanooga Cats (1994–March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Cave Kids (1996) (TV-Y) * CB Bears (1995–1997) (TV-Y7-FV) * The Centurions (1994–1996) (TV-Y7)# * Challenge of the GoBots (1993–1998) (TV-G) * Chaotic: M'arrillian Invasion (2010) (TV-Y7-FV) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (October 1, 1992–March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Chilly Willy (October 1, 1992–1998) (TV-G) * The Chuck Jones Show (2000–2004) (TV-G) * Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos (October 1, 1992 – 1998) (TV-G)# * Clue Club (1994–May 15, 2004) (TV-Y7)# * The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1993–1999) (TV-G)# * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (October 1, 1992 – July 31, 2004) (TV-Y)# * Devlin (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Di-Gata Defenders (May 1, 2010-March 26, 2011) (TV-Y7-FV)# * Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1997 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Dinosaucers (1994–1997) (TV-G) * Droopy (October 1, 1992–2003) (TV-G)# * Droopy, Master Detective (1997–2002) (TV-Y7-FV) * Dudley Do-Right (October 1, 1992–2002) (TV-G)# * Dumb and Dumber * Dr. Seuss on the Loose (October 1, 1992-2002) * Dragon's Lair (1993–2000) (TV-G)# * Drak Pack (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (October 1, 1992-May 16, 2004) (TV-G)# * Earthworm Jim (1996–1999) * F.O.O.D. School (1993–1997) (TV-G)# * Fangface (1993–March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Fantastic Four (1992-1999) (TV-Y7-FV) * Fantastic Max (1993-2000) (TV-G)# * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (1994–1998) (TV-G) * Felix the Cat (October 1, 1992–1998) (TV-G)# * Fish Police (TV-G)# * The Flintstones (October 1, 1992 – October 3, 2004; January 2 - January 25, 2012) (TV-G)# * The Flintstone Kids (1994-March 31, 2000) * The Flintstones Comedy Show (1993–March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Fly Tales (1999) * Foofur (October 1, 1992–1996) (TV-G) * Freakazoid! (1997-2003) * The Funky Phantom (October 1, 1990–March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * G-Force: Guardians of Space (1995–March 31, 2000) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG V) * Galaxy Goof-Ups (1994 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Galaxy Trio (1992–2000) (TV-G)# * Galtar and the Golden Lance (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Garfield and Friends (1995–April 29, 1999) (USA) (TV-G) * The Gary Coleman Show (October 1, 1992–March 31, 2000) (TV-G) * George of the Jungle (1967) (1992-1995) (TV-G) * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (October 1, 1992–1997) (TV-Y7-FV) (now on The Hub) * Goober and the Ghost Chasers (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Godzilla (1994–March 31, 2000) (TV-Y7-FV)# * The Great Grape Ape Show (October 1, 1992–March 31, 2000) (TV-G) * Gumby (October 1, 1992–March 31, 2000) (TV-Y & TV-G) * Harlem Globetrotters (October 1, 1992 – 2000) (TV-G)# * Heathcliff and Dingbat (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Heathcliff and Marmaduke (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (October 1, 1992–June 20, 2004) (TV-G)# * The Herculoids (1996–March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Hey, Tex Avery! (October 1, 1992 – 1996) (TV-Y/TV-G) * The Hillbilly Bears (October 1, 1992–March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Hokey Wolf (1992–2000) (TV-G)# * Hong Kong Phooey (October 1, 1992–January 2003) (TV-Y7)# * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (August 28, 2009–July 16, 2011) (TV-Y7-FV)# * Huckleberry Hound (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * The Impossibles (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000)# * Inch High, Private Eye (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Jabberjaw (October 1, 1992–May 16, 2004) (TV-G)# * James Bond Jr. (1993) * The Jetsons (October 1, 1992–October 2, 2004) (TV-G)# * Jonny Quest (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-Y7-FV)# * Josie and the Pussycats (May 11, 1995-August 21, 2004) (TV-G)# * Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space ''(1995-April 16, 2004) (TV-G)# * ''The Kwicky Koala Show (October 1, 1992 – 2002) (TV-G)# * Late Night, Black and White (1993 - November 2004) (TV-G)# * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * The Little Lulu Show (1994–1997) (TV-Y) * The Little Rascals (1993 - March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * The Looney Tunes Show (2002) (2002–2005) (TV-Y7) * Loopy De Loop (1992–2000) (TV-G)# * The Magilla Gorilla Show (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * The Mask: The Animated Series (1995–1997)# * Men In Black: The Series (1997-2003) * MetaJets (July 4 - August 13, 2010) (TV-Y7-FV)# * Mighty Man and Yukk (1993–2000)# * Mister T (1993–1996)# * Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor (1993–1996)# * Mr. Magoo (October 1, 1990–2001) (USA) (TV-G) * The Mumbly Cartoon Show (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Muppet Babies (1994-1999) (TV-Y)# * The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * The New Three Stooges (October 1, 1990-2002) (TV-G) * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (2001-2006) (TV-G)# * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1993–2008) (TV-Y7)# * The New Shmoo (October 1, 1992 - March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * The New Yogi Bear Show (Cotober 1, 1992–December 18, 2006) (TV-G)# * Ninja Robots (1994) (TV-Y7-FV)* * O Canada (1997–2002) * Pac-Man (1993–2000)# * Paw Paws (October 1, 1992–2000) (TV-G) * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (October 1, 1992-June 19, 2004) * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Peter Potamus (October 1, 1992–March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * The Pink Panther Show (October 1, 1992-2004) (TV-G)# * Pinky and the Brain (1995–1998) (TV-Y) * The Pirates of Dark Water (October 1, 1992–1997) (TV-Y7)# * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (October 1, 1992 – 2002) (TV-G)# * Popeye the Sailor (October 1, 1992–2003) (TV-G)# * Police Academy (1994–1998) (TV-Y) * Pound Puppies (1994–1999)# * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1993-2007)# * Quick Draw McGraw (October 1, 1992–May 2003) (TV-G)# * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996–March 31, 2000) (TV-Y7-FV)# * The Real Ghostbusters (1999–2002) (TV-Y7) * ReBoot (March 15, 1999–November 30, 2001) (TV-Y7) * Richie Rich (October 1, 1992-December 2003) (TV-G)# * Rickety Rocket (October 1, 1992–1997) (TV-Y)# * Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long (1992-2000) (TV-G) * Road Rovers (1998-2000) * Robotech (January 12, 1998–January 2000, 2003) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG V) * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (October 1, 1992–2002) (TV-G)# * The Roman Holidays (October 1, 1992–1997) (TV-G)# * Ronin Warriors (September 27, 1999–March 8, 2001) (TV-Y7-FV) * The Ruff & Reddy Show (October 1, 1992 - March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (October 1, 1992-September 6, 2009) (TV-G)# * The Scooby-Doo Show (1992-2000) (TV-G)# * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1993 - March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Scooby's Laff-A-Lympics (October 1, 1992 - 2002) (TV-G)# * Screwy Squirrel (October 1, 1992–2002) (TV-G)# * Secret Squirrel (October 1, 1992–Fall 2002) (TV-Y7)# * Sealab 2020 (October 1, 1992-August 31, 2002) (TV-G)# * Shazzan (1992-2000) (TV-G) * Shirt Tales (1995–1998) (Also on Boomerang 2004–2008) (TV-G) * Silverhawks (1997–March 31, 2000) (TV-G) * Sky Commanders (1993-1997)# * The Skatebirds (October 1, 1992 - 1997) (TV-G)# * Small World (1996–2001) (TV-Y) * The Smurfs (October 1, 1992–2003) (TV-G)# * Snagglepuss (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Snooper and Blabber (October 1, 1992-March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * The Snorks (October 1, 1992–March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Space Ghost (October 1, 1992 – 2003) (TV-Y7)# * Space Stars (October 1, 1992-March 31, 2000) (TV-Y7-FV)# * Speed Buggy (1994 – July 17, 2004) (TV-Y7)# * Speed Racer (October 1, 1992–2002) (TV-Y7) * Spider Riders (May 1, 2010-March 26, 2011) (TV-Y7-FV)# * Squiddly Diddly (October 1, 1992–March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Super Chicken (October 1, 1994–1997) (TV-Y7) * Super Friends (1994–2002) (TV-Y7)# * The Super Globetrotters (1995–1998) (TV-Y7)# * Superior Defender Gundam Force (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) * Superman: The Animated Series (1996–2003) (TV-Y7-FV) * The Superman/Batman Adventures (1994-2000) (TV-Y7-FV) * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993–March 31, 2000) (TV-Y7-FV)# * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (2002–Fall 2004) (TV-G) * Tabaluga (1998) (TV-G) * Taz-Mania (October 1, 1992–1997) (TV-G) * Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales (October 1, 1992–July 4, 2004) (TV-G) * The Tex Avery Show (1996–2002) (TV-G) * These Are The Days (1994-1997)# * Thundarr the Barbarian (1997–1999) (TV-Y7-FV)# * ThunderCats (1985) (1997-2002, 2011) (TV-Y7-FV)# * Tiny Toon Adventures (1999-2001) (TV-G) * Tom & Jerry (TV-G) (October 1, 1992 – June 1, 2012) (TV-G)# * Tom & Jerry Kids (1997-2002; 2005-2006) (TV-G)# * Top Cat (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# (now on Boomerang) * ToonHeads (October 1, 1992–2005) (TV-G)# * Totally Spies! (2003–2007, 2010) (TV-Y7-FV)# * Touche Turtle and Dum Dum (October 1, 1992 - March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Trollkins (October 1, 1992-March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Uncle Waldo's Cartoon Show (October 1, 1992 - 2002) (TV-G)# * Underdog (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Valley of the Dinosaurs (1993-1999) (TV-G)# * Voltron (March 17, 1997–January 30, 2000) (TV-Y7-FV) * The Wonderful Adventures of Adam and Nichola (1994-1997) (TV-Y7)# * Wacky Races (October 1, 1992 – Summer 2004) (TV-G)# * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home (1993–2003) (TV-G)# * Wally Gator (1993–July 3, 2004) (TV-Y)# * Waynehead (1997-2000) * Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch (1993-1997)# * Where's Huddles? (October 1, 1992 - 1999)# * The Woody Woodpecker Show (October 1, 1992–1998) (TV-G) * World Famous Toons (TV-Y) * Yakky Doodle (October 1, 1992 - March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * The Yogi Bear Show (October 1, 1992 – March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Yogi's Gang (October 1, 1992–March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Yogi's Space Race (October 1, 1992–July 3, 2004) (TV-G)# * Yogi's Treasure Hunt (October 1, 1992–March 31, 2000) (TV-G)# * Young Robin Hood (1994-1999) (TV-G)# Acquired animated programing * 6teen (October 21, 2008 – February 5, 2011) (TV-PG-D-V) * The Amazing Spiez! (2010) (TV-Y7-FV) * Astro Boy (2003) (TV-Y7-FV) (2004) * Atomic Betty (2004–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) * Baby Looney Tunes (2002-2008) (TV-Y) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) * Bakugan: New Vestroia (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) (TV-Y7-FV) * The Batman (September 11, 2004 – 2009) (TV-Y7-FV) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (TV-Y7-FV) (November 14, 2008 – December 30, 2011) * Big Bag (1996–1998) (TV-G) * Blue Dragon (2008-2009) (TV-Y7-FV) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2005-2007) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) * Chaotic (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) * Chop Socky Chooks (2008) (TV-Y7-FV) * Class of the Titans (2010-2011) (TV-Y7-FV) * Code Lyoko (2003-2007) (TV-Y7-FV) * The Cramp Twins (2003-2005) (TV-Y7-FV) * Cyborg 009 (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) * Dennis the Menace (1997–2001) (TV-G) * D.I.C.E. (2005) (TV-Y7)# * Dragon Ball (2001–2003) (TV-Y7-FV) * Dragon Ball Z (1998–2008) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) * Dragon Ball GT (2003-2006) (TV-Y7-FV) * Dragon Hunters (January 14, 2006-2007) (TV-PG) * Duel Masters (2004-2006) (TV-Y7-FV) * Duck Dodgers (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV)# * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (September 2, 2006-October 20, 2007) (TV-Y7-FV)# * Gerald McBoing-Boing (2005) (TV-Y) * Gigantor (2003-2005) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) * Gormiti (2009) (TV-Y7-FV) * George of the Jungle (December 21, 2007 – 2009) * .hack//Roots (2006–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) * Hamtaro (2002–2005) (TV-Y) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) * Hot Wheels AcceleRacers (2005) (TV-Y7-FV) * Idaten Jump (2006–2008) (TV-PG) * IGPX (2005-2006) (TV-PG) * Jackie Chan Adventures (2002–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) * Justice League (2001–2005) (TV-Y7-FV)# * Justice League Unlimited (2004-2006, 2009) (TV-Y7-FV) * Knights of the Zodiac (2003–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) * Krypto the Superdog (2005-2010) (TV-Y) * League of Super Evil (2009–2011) (TV-Y7-FV) * Max Steel (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) * Mega Man Star Force (2005) (TV-Y7-FV) * Mobile Fighter G Gundam (August 5, 2002–October 16, 2002) * Mobile Suit Gundam (2001-2002) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2002-2003) * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001) * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (March 6, 2000–January 1, 2002) * The Mr. Men Show (February 4, 2008–2009) (TV-Y/TV-Y7) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2002–2010) (TV-Y7) * Naruto (2005–2007) (TV-PG-D,V) * Outlaw Star (January 15, 2001–February 1, 2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) * One Piece (2005–2008) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG V) (Aired on Toonami) * Ozzy & Drix (2002–2004) (TV-Y7) * Pet Alien (2005) (TV-Y7) * Pokémon: Indigo League (2003-2007) (TV-Y7-FV)# * Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands (2007) (TV-Y7-FV) * Pokémon: The Johto Journeys (2007-2008) (TV-Y7-FV) * Pokémon: Johto League Champions (2008) (TV-Y7-FV) * Pokémon: Master Quest (2008-2009) (TV-Y7-FV) * Pokémon: Advanced (2009) (TV-Y7-FV) * Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2009) (TV-Y7-FV) * Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2009-April, 2010) (TV-Y7-FV) * Pokémon Chronicles (Summer 2006) (TV-Y7-FV) (Aired on Toonami) * Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2007-2008; original run; July 2011-August 2011) (TV-Y7-FV) * Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) * Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors (2010–February, 2011; original run; February 2011-July 2011) (TV-Y7-FV) * The Prince of Tennis (2006) (TV-PG) * Princess Natasha (2004–2006) * Rescue Heroes (June 14, 2004–2006) (TV-Y7) * Rurouni Kenshin (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) (Aired on Toonami) * Sailor Moon (June 1, 1998–July 5, 2002) (TV-Y7-FV) * Sitting Ducks (2003–2005) (TV-G) (Now on Qubo) * Skunk Fu! (2008–2009) (TV-Y/TV-Y7-FV) * Static Shock (2000–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) * Stoked (July 16, 2009–July 26, 2010) (TV-PG-D) * Storm Hawks (2007–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) * Sunday Pants (2005) (TV-PG) * Team Galaxy (2006) (TV-Y7-FV) * Teen Titans (2003–2010) (TV-Y7-FV)# * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) * Tenchi Muyo! (July 3, 2000–March 1, 2001) (TV-Y7-FV) * Thumb Wrestling Federation (2006-2009) (TV-Y7-FV) * Transformers: Armada (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) (Aired on Toonami) * Transformers: Beast Wars (1998-1999) (TV-Y7-FV) * Transformers: Cybertron (2005–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) (Aired on Toonami) * Transformers: Energon (2004–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) (Aired on Toonami) * Xiaolin Showdown (2003–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) * YuYu Hakusho (2001-2006) (TV-Y7-FV) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2000–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) (now on Toonzai) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) (now on Toonzai and The CW4Kids) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) * Zatch Bell! (2005–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) * The Zeta Project (2001–December 13, 2008) (TV-Y7) * Zixx (2006–2007) (TV-Y7) * Zoids: Chaotic Century (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) * Zoids: Fuzors (2003–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) * Zoids: Guardian Force (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) * Zoids: New Century Zero (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) Category:Lists of Cartoon Network television series